


A New Beginning

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	1. Chapter 1

The boys will be back soon. Was a thought you had often this week. You couldn't wait to see Sam and Dean again, you were mostly excited to Sam since you were both in a relationship and because you had something special to tell him. You wonder if you should have told him before he went away but you thought that would just give him more reason to worry about you, so you decided to leave it until he got back. 

 

(One Week later) 

 

You woke up in your bed which was strange because you were sure you fell asleep on the couch. Carefully you got up to go to the bathroom and then to get some coffee, when you opened the bedroom door to go to the kitchen you were hit with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Which you thought was really weird since you were the only person in the bunker. You grab the gun that was on the nightstand just in case. 

 

Slowing making your way to the kitchen you see a man standing over the stove. Moving around the corner you raise the gun and shout “Hey! Put your hands up and turn around slowly!” 

 

As soon as he turned around you saw that it was Sam. Dropping the gun you ran up to him wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. 

 

“I miss you too Y/N/N” with a slight laugh Sam returned the hug. 

 

A couple of minutes passed and you both let go a little but were still holding on. “Sammy you're back. Wait were you the one who put me in bed?” 

 

“Yeah I saw you asleep on the couch, it didn't look very comfy and besides there was no way we were both gonna fit” 

 

Smiling you went on your tiptoes to kiss your boyfriend.

 

After breakfast you looked up and said “Um Sam this might not be the right time to say this but I have to tell you this now because I might forget to do it later.” 

 

“Y/N is everything ok?” You can hear that he is a little worried. 

 

“Yes I mean no, maybe, I don't know. I'm just a little nervous” you drop your head to look at the ground. Sam gently lifts your head up and says “Y/N you know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?” 

 

In your head you say well it now or never. Taking a deep breath you say “I'm pregnant” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm pregnant” You say quietly. You can't really tell what Sam’s thinking or feeling. After a while Sam says “ you're what, really?” Looking for any sign that you may be lying.

 

“Yes, Sam” You say “I understand if you don't wanna be a part of it with you being a hunter and all but I just thought you should know” standing up to start walking out the door you hear Sam say a little confused “who said I didn't want be apart of it?” 

 

Turning around “you're not mad?” 

 

“Y/N why would I be mad. Your… we're having a baby.” 

 

Sam pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead “I love you so much.” When you pull away from the hug he puts his hand on your belly and whispers “this is amazing” gently kissing you again. 

 

“We should probably tell the others” 

 

“yeah I'll phone Dean, tell him he's gonna be an uncle” 

 

(An hour later) 

 

You and Sam were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Dean came in with a massive smile “you're pregnant” 

 

“Yes I am” returning the smile 

 

“Ok firstly I don't mind babysitting I'll very happily babysit my niece or nephew but I am not changing any diapers alright” 

 

With a small laugh you say “alright”


	3. Chapter 3

You were now four months pregnant and your baby bump was starting to show a little. Sam in the library doing some research for a case he was working on with Dean. It was a local case since Sam didn't want to be too far away from you in case something happens or goes wrong. You pulled up a chair and sat next to him. “Hey Sammy, found anything yet” 

 

He looks up from the book he was reading “no, nothing yet.” 

 

“aw I'm sure you'll find something soon” 

 

“yeah. Anyway, want some food?” 

 

“I always want food” 

 

Sam laughs “come on then” 

 

Sam has been more protective than normal since you told him you were pregnant. It only increased when you reached 5 months and found out you were expecting a baby girl. You didn't mind but there were times when you wanted to do things on your own. Like the time when you were 7 months along and all you wanted was a hot chocolate and a piece of cake. 

 

“Y/N what are you doing” 

 

“I'm just making a drink and getting some cake” 

 

“you could of asked me to get them. Save you getting up” He says walking up to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

 

“yeah well I wanted to do it myself for a change. I am capable” 

 

“I know you are. I just want to help” 

 

Sleeping was a problem. No matter what position you were in, you just couldn't get to sleep. You gave up trying to get to sleep so you decided to play around on your laptop. A couple hours later and you started to get a craving for chocolate. Not wanting to get up you reach over and gently shake your husband awake. 

 

Sam eyes open slowly. “Y/N, you ok.” 

 

“yeah Sam I'm fine. The only problem is i want chocolate but I don't want to get up” 

 

Sam smiles and gets out of bed  “alright I'll go get some. You're lucky I love you” 

 

“love you too honey” 

 

Sam walked back into your shared bedroom with some chocolate. “Here you go” 

 

“Thank you” 

 

“how long have you been awake?” 

 

You frown a little “it's been 3 hours since I gave up trying to get some sleep. I am starting to get tired again though” 

 

You lie on your side with you back pressed against his front. Sam wraps his arm around you and placed his hand on your bump. “hey Lily, how about you let mommy get some rest ok” 

 

You turned around slightly “Lily?” 

 

“if you don't like the name we can change it” 

 

“no, I think Lily is perfect” 

 

You were now 9 months and your due day was 2 weeks away.  Sam had just finished decorating the baby's room. Even though you thought the bunker was exactly the best place to raise a child, you couldn't deny that it was definitely the safest so you decided to stay. 

 

Your water broke in the middle of the night and Sam was freaking out more than you were since you still had another week until your due date. Dean drove you both to the hospital since neither of you were in the right state to drive. 

 

When you made it to the hospital. You were rushed in to a room ready to give birth to your daughter with Sam by your side. 

 

After four hours of the worst pain you have ever felt you finally gave birth to your little girl. The doctors took her to make sure she was alright and to clean the blood off, while another doctor stays to make sure you were alright. The doctor came back and handed you your daughter “Hi Lily, you’re gorgeous and I love you so much” “do you want to hold her sam” 

 

You handed Lily over to her father “Hey little one, welcome to the world. I promise I will never ever let anything happen to you. I love you” Wiping some tears from his eyes he then leans down and kisses her head.


End file.
